


in which kris gets their ears pierced (at Claire's)

by The_Jade_Parade



Series: Camp Ebott AU [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, Ear Piercings, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Parade/pseuds/The_Jade_Parade
Summary: they're a bit scared. who wouldn't be?edit: now in past tense and with some neopronouns!
Relationships: Chara (Undertale) & Kris (Deltarune)
Series: Camp Ebott AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034646
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	in which kris gets their ears pierced (at Claire's)

Asking for permission was easier than they expected.

They made the proposition at dinner, where everyone was eating at the City Mall. Toriel was going on a business trip for the weekend and, since e still hadn’t gotten over ghosting Asgore, has left eir friend Undyne in charge.

Whe Kris asked, the words tumbled out faster than anticipated. “Undyne, can I get my ears pierced?”

Undyne swallowed her sushi (for some reason, Chara had convinced her that it’s completely vegan, and none of the others knew if they should’ve said anything), and answered with a sip of her tea, “Sure, kid. Tomorrow?”

Kris replied before they could stop to internally screech at Undyne’s easy answer. “I don’t know, I was thinking, right now?”

Undyne shrugged. “Okay,” she said through a mouthful of seaweed mixed with rice and … raw fish. “You’re paying, though. I spent enough on your mom’s card on this dinner.”

Chara stared at their sibling, frowning slightly. They scraped the last bits of sashimi off their plate and tried to casually point out, “Kris, didn’t you already get your ears pierced?”

“Yeah, when I was _three_ ,” Kris said. “S’time to change it up a bit.” They had gotten their earlobes pierced when they were practically fresh out the womb, like every other non-white kid, but … they were _earlobes_. If anything, they probably closed up after all the years Kris refused to wear earrings, and if they haven’t, Kris didn’t want to put anything there anyway, except a safety pin or something.

“And you don’t think Mother would have any problems with that?” Chara stared at them in such a way that ensured Kris would understand every implication their words carried.

Kris ignored this. They made a high-pitched, passive ‘ _naaah_ ’ sound in reply, and Chara knew there was no convincing them otherwise. No use, since they don’t have a problem with it, and Undyne clearly doesn’t either. In fact, she has a few piercings herself - two on her left ear and three on her right.

“Do you have any piercings, Frisk?” Chara wanted to know.

Frisk slurped the strawberry smoothie wy got at the store opposite the sushi place (because the only drink they served here was bitter tea). Wy shook wyr head. “But I did get my ears pierced when I was three months old.”

Chara turned to Asriel, preparing to ask him the same question, but turned back to their food, remembering how Asriel got that ear infection way back when. Kris chortled at Asriel’s split-second bafflement.

“Well,” Kris said, standing up. “I’m going to Claire’s, then.”

Chara frowned again. “What, right now?”

“That’s the plan,” Kris said, waving as they exited the restaurant.

Chara turned to Undyne. “I’m gonna … go to the bathroom,” and took off after their sibling.

Truthfully, Chara wanted to be cool and get their ears pierced too, and they’ve thought about it, but the thing is--the thing is, if they weren’t such a wuss around needles, they would’ve long ago. Just, the thought, the mere image, of getting holes punched in your ears with a gun like some freaky game of bingo, _terrified_ them. How Kris had the confidence to have someone drill a tiny tunnel in them, Chara couldn’t understand.

Chara approached the shop on the third floor.

Kris was being shown a board of earrings by a lady monster beside them. Katy Perry is playing as Chara breathed in the conditioned air, appreciating how this place was _the shit_ back in the day.

“Oh great, you’re here,” Kris said, and Chara was a bit surprised because there was not one drop of detectable sarcasm in their voice. In fact, Kris sounded kind of, dare they say, a bit scared. “Mind coming over here?”

Chara stepped closer, finger rubbing on the hem of their shorts, something they’ve been doing lately.

“I need your opinion on something,” Kris said, eyeing the board. “Which do you think are better, the silver stars or the silver hearts?”

Chara kneeled down, squinting at the options. “My God, where are you gonna get twenty-two gold and fifty cents?”

“Answer the question, Chara,” Kris noted placidly.

“Stars.” They almost said ‘obviously’, but that would’ve been rude.

“Good choice,” Kris turned to the ear-piercing specialist. “Stars, please.”

The lady nodded and asked Kris to pay, to which they pulled a gift card and a few coins out of their pockets. Then, she told Kris to wait while she went into another room to clean the stars.

Ten minutes later, she came back out and invited Kris into the piercing room that was really just a glorified changing room.

“Where would you like it to be?” she asked.

Kris pointed at their helix area, and the lady rubbed it with a wet cotton bud. She attached the earrings onto the gun but Kris stopped her before she could do anything else. “Can Chara come in too?” they said tightly.

Yeah, they’re sixteen and scared of getting piercings, so what?

“Of course dear, whatever helps you relax.”

And with that, Kris yanked Chara through the curtain walls and onto a chair next to them.

“Dude, it’s not that big a deal,” Chara said, completely contradicting their own thoughts on the matter.

“Shut up.”

Kris bit their inner lip and squeezed Chara’s hand as the lady punched the hole in their right ear. Chara rolled their eyes. They reminded them of Asriel.

Kris had to let go of Chara’s hand as the lady was going to pierce their left ear now, and Chara had to get out of her way. Still, Kris shut their eyes and winced as she punched.

Afterward, the lady told Kris all about the importance of cleaning it twice everyday for the next week and to not mess with the earrings until the week is over as she wipes the bit of blood off their right ear from the little spasm they did when she punched. Kris thanked her and left.

“You really did that, huh?” Chara said on the way back to the restaurant.

“Yup. And now I have …” they signed “stars” as they said it, smiling ridiculously - “on my ears.”

Before the two headed back inside, where Undyne seemed to be complimenting the sushi while Frisk and Asriel chopstick-fought over who gets the final sashimi, Chara stated the obvious, “Mom’s gonna be thrilled when e sees you next week.”

Kris chuckled and sighed. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped yall liked e/em toriel and wy/wyrm/wyr frisk :]


End file.
